


A Gift

by athena606



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dydia, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athena606/pseuds/athena606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia helps Derek gift shopping ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> So this sorta just kept playing in my head and just roll with the idea that its fall in Beacon Hills right now and why not merry super early christmas.

 

Lydia was feeling very satisfied with her purchase, Allison was going to love her Christmas gift.

And yes, she was ridiculous early but she hated crowds and only plebeians needed sales. Hence, why she was alone walking through the mall when she spotted Derek Hale of all people… shopping? Lydia had to walk backwards her nude heels tittering slightly her eyes wide and incredulous, ‘yup she thought’ popping and internal p, that was Derek.

Now sure she could’ve just kept walking but with how rude he was to her during their last interaction and with Stiles having mentioned to her that he was apparently dating Ms. Blake well… Lydia couldn’t resist messing with him just a bit.

“Buying something sparkling for that special someone? Nothing says I want you like expensive jewelry.” Lydia said as she strolled straight towards him.

“Lydia.” He uttered the words as his hands gripped the glass.

“Not to hard now you wouldn’t want to shatter it.” She said as she stepped on her tiptoes to whisper the words in his ear.

Lydia threw him off balance; she always did, whether it was being unable to be the one to kill her when he thought she was the kanima or when she walked practically right up to him before he even realized what was going on and she blew purple fairy dust in his face… yeah she just did.

And Derek Hale didn’t like being off balanced. So he was rude the last time when they were at the school, sure he knew he really couldn’t blame her for what Peter did to them but well logic didn’t always enter into his thought process. Instinct on the other hand…

“What do you want Lydia?” he said barely sustaining a growl.

Lydia smiled cheekily, “ Why to help you of course what else would I be doing?”

Derek rolled his eyes,” I don’t need your help, I’m perfectly capable of picking out something on my own.” he attempted to go back to looking at the jewelry that was frankly unnerving him.

He wanted to get Jennifer something nice for her birthday but honestly he just wasn’t sure what she’d like earrings, a necklace, maybe a bracelet did she wear bracelets. Lydia wears bracelets.

“Are you still here?” his exasperation showing.

Lydia rolled her eyes,“ewwww… I’m so over you and I really shouldn’t help you. But never let it be said that Lydia Martin would walk away from a drowning man. It’s clear you don’t know the first thing about jewelry or what a woman would like. I mean do you know if she prefers diamonds or some other stone. I mean this is… Ms.Blake we are talking about not exactly a fashionista here. Have you seen her shoes? Anyway I’d go with the amethyst earrings set in the yellow gold. She’d positively gush over it.”

Derek just stared at her wondering how she managed to take a breath in with all that. But if he was honest with himself he’d been at the mall for an hour already and honestly that was about 59 minutes longer than he would ever want to be inside a mall.

“Ok.” Derek nodded at her, “ the earrings…” He turned away to call over the sales clerk and could hear her talking to herself as she eyed the display.

“Now me… I’m expensive. Like that platinum bracelet with the emeralds and diamonds set in now that’s my idea of a gift.” He even heard her sigh.

He couldn’t help but smile throwing the sales clerk off instantly causing her to blush.

“So you’re ready sir.” Sales clerk said hurriedly making her way over.

“The amethyst earrings.” Lydia said behind him a syrupy sweet smile on her face.

“Oh… I see you were waiting for your girlfriend to get here. You have excellent taste.” The sales clerk looked clearly disappointed.

She was so hoping he was shopping for his mother or sister. Not some gorgeous redhead but really what did she expect a god like him to date.

“Could you wrap it up please its not actually for me.” Lydia finished.

“Oh sure.” She said and hurried off.

“You know I’m capable of speaking for myself.” Derek said he was secretly amused by how she treated the sales girl.

If he didn’t know that Lydia wasn’t a wolf he’d swear she was marking her territory. Himself being the territory, he thought, not the least bit upset by the notion.

“It’s called a thank you Lydia for helping me get my new girlfriend a gift so I can finally get laid.” She said to him. Oh she was having way to much fun teasing Derek. It was like poking a sleeping bear or well wolf, dangerous but entertaining.

“I assure you Lydia, that I have absolutely **_NO_** trouble getting laid.” Derek finished as he looked her up and down a slow grin spreading across his face. He heard her heart speed up causing his smile to spread wider.

“But. Thank you. Lydia.” He leaned back, oh yeah it was nice finally getting the upper hand, that is until she smiled back tossing her hair over her shoulder the delicious sent of jasmine and Lydia overwhelming his senses.

“You’re Welcome.” She said as though she knew how she affected him and walked out.

* * *

 

“urghhhhh” Lydia yelled as she kicked the wheel on her car.

“Careful now you might break something. And what are you still doing here in a parking lot alone the sun went down 20 minutes ago.” Derek said as he strolled closer to her, going from playful to bossy in 0-60.

“Well let’s see car. Me kicking car. Car not moving. Deductive reasoning would tell you what?” Lydia all sass now.

She’d never admit that she was starting to get nervous out here on her own and that she was relieved to see someone she knew even if that person was Derek Hale, broody Alpha.

“That you’re a pain in my ass.” He supplied.

“Ooohhh Derek made a funny. Its not working obviously and AAA is taking forever to get here.” Lydia said as she waved her hands from side to side ending with placing them on her waist.

“You’re parents?” Derek didn’t even finish the thought as she shook her head. That was a sore subject it seemed. “ Allison? Stiles?”

“ I was shopping for Allison. And well I need to stop calling Stiles for everything I would’ve called Jackson to do cause well he’s not my boyfriend and …”

“ He’s never going to be. And yes he would read way too much into it. “ Derek supplied for her as he started to walk off, “ come on.”

“What?” she said as she ran after him.

“ Give me your keys. I’ll come back and see what’s wrong with it tomorrow. Now get in.” Derek opened the car door for her as he took the keys she handed to him.

“ What happened to the Camaro?” Lydia asked. She liked that car.

Derek hid another smile as he walked behind the car and got in, “ safe.” Was all he said as he drove her home.

_She didn’t even have to tell him where she lived._


	2. Drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Derek at a bar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2, the 3rd and final chapter will hopefully be up before Sunday. I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.

* * *

_**A couple of weeks later....** _

She'd loved the earrings, worn them every day in fact. Lydia had gotten that part right. It still didn’t stop her from leaving him a Dear Derek or leaving those same earrings lying on top of that damn letter. His life was too dangerous, she made him vulnerable, blah blah blah… he crumbled the letter in his hand.  Alone again. He really should’ve known better. He was damaged goods, who was ever going to want to stick around and deal with a man with as many wounds as he had.

Derek just let the thoughts swirl around in his mind as he drank back another shot of whiskey. 

She spotted him easily as she walked into the bar.  It was dark and dank a perfect match for Derek’s mood she had not doubt, but and she’d probably deny it if directly asked, she felt a connection to the Alpha.  And the fact the he was in pain simply wasn’t something she could ignore.  So she straightened her shoulders, chin up, smile on, and she made her way towards him.

“I could use one of those, myself.” He heard a familiar voice utter behind him.

“ You’re not old enough to have one. And how did you get in?” Derek swiveled his head back to glare at the tiny redhead in the ridiculously high heels and what Derek was sure she called a dress but looked more like a shirt to him.

“Have you seen me? “, she raised her eyebrows at him as she motioned her hands over herself. 

“Do you really think some bouncer is **_NOT_** going to let me in?” Smiling saucily as she did so.

He followed her hands with his eyes, “Point taken.”  He said as he lifted his had and called the bartender over. “ Another shot glass.”

“Thanks.” Lydia said as she climbed up on the frankly too high stool next to him. “ So, what are we drinking?”

“ Whiskey.”  He said as he slid the shot glass her way. 

Somebody was going to be all monosyllabic and grouchy she saw.  He was testing her resolve to actually drink the stuff she thought as she picked up the shot glass sniffing it against her nose. “Whiskey’s fine.”

She was about to drink her shot when it was suddenly snatched out of her hands.

 “Something fruity for the lady.” He called to the bartender a superior smirk on his face just as the shot was snatched out of _his_ hand. 

Lydia knocked it back like a seasoned pro,” I was just seeing if it was top shelf or not.”

"Ah... expensive yes. I remember." Derek said under his breath. 

“ Something fruity?” the bartender looked her way. Eyeing her up and down paying special attention to her very low and very revealing neckline until the man next her… growled? The bartender quickly glanced over at the man that had called him over to start with.  The Boyfriend. Well what did he expect women that look like that are never single. “ So what can I get you?” he finished a bit lamely shifting uncomfortably under the much bigger man’s glare.

“ Just bring us the bottle and we’ll be fine.” She said aware of the growl Derek had given the bartender and if only to herself she could admit secretly pleased by it as well.

"Was that necessary?" She asked smirking. 

“Why are you here?” Derek asked her ignoring her question. He refraining from baring his fangs to the hapless bartender as he scurried away after bringing them the bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue. Seriously, he might as well have dove in for the way he was staring at Lydia’s chest.

“I read it.” She said without preamble while pouring them both another shot and immediately downing hers.

“What? How? When?” Derek demanded taking the shot, not even bothering to pretend he didn’t know what she was referring to.  Great.  Did this mean everyone knew what had happened?

“I saw her as she was leaving your apartment, I was coming to ask Cora something and well I saw her and she just walked by me and I’m sorry I shouldn’t have read it but I saw the earrings and then I didn’t know what to do about it and then…” Lydia was rambling on unable to stop until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Breath. And is it humiliating that you read my girlfriend’s Dear John letter to me? Yes. It is... but well. Its not your fault it’s mine.” He said releasing her shoulder.

“What! Wait. No. its not. You didn’t do anything wrong!” she exclaimed.  Her eyes brightened in her righteous indignation on his behalf. 

Derek was taken aback by her defense of him. “ I thought you didn’t approve to start with.” He said, it was surprising someone taking his side.

“ Of her for you.” She spat out.  “ Not you for her!”

Suddenly leaning in to whisper, “ So you’re a werewolf. Big deal.”

God she smelled good, nope get it together Derek it was the whiskey. 

“ I mean she knew what you were when she agreed to get into a relationship. If she couldn’t handle it that’s her failing not yours. You were wonderful to her. I should be so lucky my last two boyfriends… well lets see one tried to kill me and everyone I hold dear while the other one was an ungrateful _Jackass_ ,pun intended, who left after I saved him and just urghh…” she took another shot of her own.

At first, it was an odd sensation he almost didn’t realize what was happening it'd been so long, until it burst out and he started laughing. 

“ Wait how much did you have to drink before I got here?” she worriedly questioned.

“And I thought you couldn’t really get drunk?” she whispered again.

“I can’t. Well I can but it would take alcohol poison levels.  And while I’m certainly trying my damndest to reach them.  That’s not what’s caused it.  It would be you.”

“ So you’re laughing at me being concerned.” She sounded so offended with her mouth in a pout she looked good enough to eat.  Get it together Hale.

“No. That’s no. It’s just that you are the female me and I am you.”  He finished quickly not wanting to offend her any more that she already was.

“ What?” She looked so cute her eyes all wide and confused with her nose scrunched up.  Did he just think the word cute maybe he was closer to those alcohol poisoning levels that he’d originally thought.

“My first girlfriend, Kate, she attempted to kill my entire family and nearly succeeded and then woman that I finally let in after years of just random meaningless sex… oh yeah she left.” He poured them both another shot and toasted her.

Meaningless sex… meaningless sex… sex… Derek just said sex… ok get it together Martin you’ve only had three shots or has it been more.

“So basically when it comes to love we are both pathetic losers.  Granted really hot pathetic losers. But still losers.” Lydia finally spoke, shaking her head a bit so she would hopefully stop drooling over his biceps.

“Exactly!” Derek said and proceed to finish the bottle with her.

* * *

 

That morning Lydia woke up to find herself wrapped in her quilt, her shoes off.  She still had his leather jacket wrapped around her from when he’d put on her while sitting at the bar something about how she must be cold, it smelled wonderful was her last thought as she drifted back to sleep.  

She never noticed the booted foot as it stepped out of her window. 


	3. gifting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay... real life has a way of getting in the way. I hope it was worth all the wait.

“RUN!!!” Lydia screamed.  The tide was clearly not going their way she’d just seen Derek crash into the wall on the other side of the gym his signature leather jacket a shredded mess barely hanging off him.

“Go!!” he called out to everyone as they hustled out of gym running out of different doors. Oh yeah the holidays were always so much fun.

They’d been ambushed at the dance.  A dance that no one had wanted to go to but she, Lydia Martin, had insisted and now here they were once again all scattered through the halls running for their lives through the school corridors.  This was starting to become habit and maybe, more practical shoes, would be a wise choice at some point.

Lydia sighed as she rested for a minute behind a row of lockers; Allison had dragged her towards her locker saying something about supplies. Who keeps weapons in their closet not that she was one to judge considering the two ready to throw malatov cocktails she kept in her bag.  Of course she’d left said bag on a chair when a certain someone had finally made his way over to where she was sitting.  So there, she was waiting for Allison and remembering that just minutes before she’d been in Derek Hale’s arms.

_“Oh come on…” she cajoled. “ one little bitty turn around the floor isn’t going to kill you…” standing up from her seat, tugging on one of his hands as she motioned towards the dance floor._

_“Fine.” He said begrudgingly, but the way he put his hand at the small of her back as he led her to the dance floor made Lydia wonder just how put upon he really was by the prospect of dancing with her._

She was snapped out of her reverie by approaching growls but luckily flashing burst of light from Allison's arrows went whizzing by at the same time as Allison reached out her had to her and they both ran.

There was a reason she shopped early for her best friend she more then deserved it.

* * *

 

Derek couldn’t believe he allowed Cora to talk him into hosting the gift exchange at the Loft.  But when she looked at him with those big brown eyes… Derek knew when he was out maneuvered.  Not to mention that she’d somehow gotten him into participating… at least he didn’t mind whom he end up having to gift.  He thought as he leaned against the windowpane remembering a certain dance…

_She’d teased him unto the dance floor not that he minded.  Of course it wouldn’t do to admit that not when he was pretty sure she’d only asked him to dance cause he was the only able bodied male not dancing.  Even Stiles had a date after all.  But again it just felt good to hold her, the sent of gardenia infused perfume and Lydia overwhelming his senses._

_“_ It looks like we will be getting some snow after all.” Stiles voice burst through his memories causing him to turn towards the sound.  They were all walking in Cora and Lydia leading the way with bags of supplies in their hands.

“Who else is feeling the sudden urge to sing White Christmas?”  Stiles asked the group.

“No one. Stiles. absolutely no one.” Lydia responded a jaunty swing to her step as she snatched the bag full of decorations out of his hands. And was that Boyd, Scott, and Isaac under that Christmas tree.

“A Christmas Tree? Cora!” Derek barked barely containing his alpha growl.

“It was my idea. Now go help the boys.” Lydia said as she strolled by him with Allison in tow holding garland in his hand.  She was lucky she smelled so good.

 

* * *

 

 

So here he a couple of hours later not understanding how he’d let Cora talk him into this… there were decorations everywhere it looked like Christmas had thrown up in his Loft.

What was he thinking? Why… he thought as he hid. Yes hid. He was hiding in his own home from all the revelry and good cheer. He hated Christmas.  He heard Cora laugh at something Stiles said or was it Scott. It didn’t really matter just her laughter was enough to help him remember why.

“She’s loving this you know.” Lydia spoke from behind where he stood on the balcony.

“Lydia…” he said without looking back he knew it was her they’d gotten close since their drunken bonding and well… she smelled like heaven to him he just wasn’t sure how to step out of… what was it Cora had said. Oh yeah the friend zone.

“Also I think as your younger sister she enjoys anything even more if it takes you out of your comfort zone.” She laughed.  It was a beautiful sound.  They’d become friends her and his sister, and ok Allison too. They did girlie things and he’d walk into his home to them having taken it over yet again. He didn’t mind and they new it no matter how much he growled at them to clean up after themselves.

But well he didn’t think of Lydia as just his little sister’s friend… she was something more… more to him and maybe tonight she’d know that as well.  He thought as he patted the inside pocket of his jacket.

“Come on broody time to exchange gifts. Stiles is chomping at the bit apparently his is the best gift **EVER**.” She rolled her eyes and pulled him in by the sleeve.

* * *

 

“Urghh... you all so don’t get the point of Kris Kringle you're supposed to guess whom your gifts are from not just writing it down!” Stiles protested yet again as Allison squeed over her gift from Cora.  And Cora clutched her gift from Isaac.  Something that seemed to make Stiles a bit grouchy Lydia guessed. Hmmm.. she’d never considered that.

Scott had already opened his gift from Stiles and promptly named it the best gift ever with a wink at everyone else.  Boyd quietly inhaled his from Allison… really? Lydia thought another thing she’d never considered as she saw Isaac lovingly stroke his gift from Scott, yeah that one she’d seen coming.

“Ok so whose left?” Isaac asked abruptly as if he could read Lydia’s mind.

“To Derek from Me!” Lydia bounced up and handed him a large bag full of tissue paper.

Derek tired to hide his smile at how adorable she looked in her excitement to give him his gift.

Derek pulled it out and it was his leather jacket well not his leather jacket cause his was destroyed earlier that week but almost an exact replica of it.  Derek was speechless. 

“Try it on,” she cajoled with Cora also nudging him.

“Put it on Derek!” Cora said a huge smile on her face as she turned and winked at Lydia she was clearly in on this in some way.

Derek stood up taking of the jacket he had on he put on the leather. It fit him perfectly. It had been a long time since Derek had gotten a gift and never one this thoughtful. 

“Thank you.” He said quietly has he reached down to pick up the unwrapped box for the inside pocket of his discarded jacket.

“Here.” He thrust it at Lydia. “ I don’t wrap.” He said gruffly.

Lydia was stunned. She could hear her own words echo in her mind as she opened the box

“ _Now me…. I’m expensive…. That_ _platinum bracelet with the emeralds and diamonds set in now that’s my idea of a gift.”_

Lydia couldn’t believe it… not just that he’d bought it for her but that he’d listened to her. She really shouldn’t be surprised since their drinking escapade a couple of weeks back she’d learned Derek Hale was a great listener.  But she’d been worried with how she was friend's with his little sister, that she’d be put in the dreaded zone.

Well this wasn’t a strictly friends sort of gift and it deserved a more then friends thank you.

Clutching the bracelet in her hands, she leapt right into his arms planting a kiss squarely on his mouth. 

Derek couldn’t wipe the smile off his face, as Lydia smiled back holding out her arm, “well aren’t going to put it on.” She finally smirked up at him a glint her eye.

“Definitely.” He said as he reached for the gift to do just that.

An “ahhh helllllll….”, could be heard uttered by Stiles in the background.

* * *

 

**The world of the ‘A Gift’ continues after all Lydia made some interesting observations during that gift exchange.**  


End file.
